uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mel
'Appearance' Height: 'Average mobian height '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: G'rey with a blue undertone '''Markings: '''Has white hands and feet '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Rectangulair shaped eyes, light grey eyes with a small pupil '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Black 'emo' bang over the right eye, hair in the back ends just at the neck and flicks upwards '''Other noticeable features: *'Tail' - Born with a bobbed tail, pretty much has nothing there but a very small bump *'Eye - '''Right eye is sewn shut *'Piercings - Has a total of 6 piercings. Two earings, eyebrow, 2 nipple and one in the dongle '''Overall clothing style: Tends to be seen wearing black, grey and white clothes. Often very casual with no real specities. Is most oftne seen wearing a grey shirt with white trims, black jeans and white shoes. 'Personality' Likes *Music *Relaxing *Body mods *NOT being poor *His family Dislikes *The struggling with his gender identity *The Cult *Show offs *Temporal *Rain Fav drink: Soda Fav food: Any healthy meal will do Personality: *Bitter *Snarky *Straight to the point *Takes a while to warm up to people *Speaks before thinking *Street smart *Motherly *Understanding 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very agile *Quick on her feet *Able to use the light powers without downside *Ridiculous quick healing *All powers are passive Weaknesses: *Has to use hand to hand combat since all powers are passive *The time powers drain his stamina ridiculously quick *Couldn't heal if say; you cut an arm off Abilities: *'Heaven's Light' - An attack made our of the holy light from the heaven's. Able to destroy even the most unatural of darkness' and will burn beings of demonic nature, no matter how strong *'Healing Rays' - Hands willl illuminate as will cast rays to heal people he wishes to heal. With basic wounds it has no draw back, but healing lethal wounds can drain a lot of stamina *'Livid Screen' - Creates a shield of pure light, only attacks that would be able to pass through it would be other light attacks. Attacks of demonic nature get bounced back right at the caster/attacker *'Time Break' - Stops, slow downs or speeds up time. Mel is the only one uneffected by it and is able to make more people uneffected by it by touching them. It's the only power that can be usefull in battle *'Window of Time' - Is still learning to master this ability but it allows quick glimpses into the future *'Life Drain' - Learned this skill while Geof was helping to prevent Temporal to take over, didn't unlearn this skill but never really uses it anymore 'History' *First born to Tune and Marverick in a line of pureblood paladins and part of the Puralux clan *Showed signs of power at the early age of 3 with her hands lighting up *Started her schooling and training into following in her father's foot steps at 5 *Mother disapeared at the age of 7 *Marverick grew restless and heavily focussed on finding his wife back *He didn't find her back and in a bad night aimed all frustration at Mel who practically exploded at him *The two had an intense battle where she took his arm and her took her eye *Ran the fuck away from home and the paladins *Ran into Toxic on the streets, saw he was in a terrible state as well *Stuck with him and grew up with him on the streets, having a rather hard life *Started dating all the wrong people in her mid teens *After a particulair bad break up ended up having confort sex with Toxic *Acid was born at age 18 *Choose to put him up for adoption, being incapable of caring for him togethere with Toxic due to their ages and lifestyle *Gets jobs every now and then but never long enough to have a stable income and life *Runs into Ace and gets tricked by his charms into a one night thing *Ends up having Jayden who she attempts to raise in her shitty apartment *Got captured togethere with Toxic by The Cult and was part in a failed spell meant to turn her into a crystal spirit. But because it failed only half of her soul got turned *As time passed the 'taint' of what she came to call 'Temporal' started to take over her soul *Pleads to Geof for help to supress the take over and losing of her life force *Geof teaches her to steal life force to an extend, enough to keep take over on bay *Completely breaks down as she knows she is dying and there is no way from stopping it *Broke even more upon Toxic's death and swore revenge for him *Yay Toxic gets resurected with a lot of issues by Klepturo *Mel gets Toxic to confess feelings he was holding in for years, hooks up with him *Turns out he had found Acid back and was takig care of him! *Yay happy family! *Or maybe not, gets attack by Jayden and 'dies' *Gets resurrected but Temporal is in full control *Temporal splits off Mel as a male to spite HIM and let him suffer a bit longer *Struggles with his gender identity *Flips out when Acid and Rogue are assualted by pedophiles *Ridiculously worried about him *Yay gets a job at a tattoo palor *Tries to be a good 'mother' and is just trying to enjoy a calm life for once togethere with Toxic and Acid *Acid is kidnapped and attacked by a mirror Toxic *Runs along with Toxic to save her baby *Sees Toxic and Mirror fuse but has to run due to the rising radiation levels *Save by Pestilence *Marverick passes away that same day and honestly is kind of angry at him for just shoving those responcibilities on him *Worried about Acid a lot with his new role *Sees Toxic be bothered and tries to help him out *Honestly feeling kind of lost and down 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Original design was heavily based on Lisbeth Salander from The girl with the dragon tattoo *Always was very androgous in appearance even before being male *Has a set of armor that is red with gold and golden details, it's his paladin armor *Has quite a nack for hacking Category:Secondary Characters Category:Cat Category:Male Category:Alive